


Kiss Me

by xCaraLena



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Did I Mention First Time?, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Now With Humor, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, out of nowhere basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraLena/pseuds/xCaraLena
Summary: “Kaito can you... um... kiss me?”Who was he to deny his detective what he wanted?





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well here it is. The full thing. I’m always just so close to explicit but here we finally are. At first this was going to be a cute one-shot but instead it’s a cute, smexy one-shot, now with added humour cuz I feel like they’re still idiots even in bed. 
> 
> Enjoy~~

 

“Kaito, can you... um... kiss me?”

The voice came as a muffled whisper beside him, and it took him just as long to realize it’d come from Shinichi.

The detective had his back to Kaito, who in his own right was sprawled taking up half the bed as usual (interesting he wasn’t latching onto Shinichi at the moment, though that’s normally how they woke up), but his detective asking for such things? And out of nowhere too...

This situation was definitely peculiar, but it only strove to drive his curiousity. Shinichi was normally shy, always leaving the initiations to Kaito—but wait, did him asking mean Kaito hadn’t been kissing him enough?

...Well no, it was normally the other way around, but didn’t that make this even weirder?

A small rustle from the covers had Kaito realizing he’d been making his lover wait, and that was no good. Because who was he to deny his lovely detective a few night time kisses?

“Um, sorry... I just—you don’t have to—”

His detective was just so cute when he was flustered. Kaito was beside him in seconds, running a hand along the side of his torso and receiving a delightful gasp in return. Damn, did he have it bad.

What better way to speak his mind then through actions? Kaito thought cheekily in his mind.

He pressed his palms flat against the detective’s back and basked in the feeling of how soft and firm the skin was under his calloused hands. He could feel Shinichi arching into his touch and took a moment to just admire the muscles on his back.

After all, he could see Shinichi, but Shinichi couldn’t see him.

His hands moved on their own accord. Down his back, past his shoulders, tickling his neck... he felt Shinichi squirm with each teasing press and absolutely loved it.

The heat was doing _things_.

He’d have to step up his game though if he wanted to have his detective gasping around his every touch.

Kaito moved his mouth closer, resting on Shinichi’s pillow just beside the back of his neck—breathing—hot air hitting all the small nerves around his skin. Kaito was sure he heard him whimper, and felt his control ease as he let his mouth drift closer to the skin his hands had previously occupied.

If he was asking, Kaito wouldn’t hold back. He’d mark him everywhere if he could—he’d always wanted to. Now was his chance.

Lips pressed harshly, but warmly against the detective’s neck, eliciting a gasping moan that sent shivers down the small of Kaito’s own back. His tongue escaped him as he pressed it flat against the crook of his neck and slowly trailed it upwards, leaving a mix of saliva and sweat in its wake that had Shinichi panting. He attacked the skin with a gentle, but ferocious pattern, twisting his tongue in every direction to get Shinichi to make more sounds.

He loved those sounds—the moans, the gasps, the moments where Kaito would successfully steal his breath away.

He kissed all the way up and down his neck, alternating between sucking and licking. While one hand rested flat against his back, the other made its way to loop around his chest—pulling his detective close. His arm pressed up farther from where it was looped and wrapped itself gently around the front of Shinichi’s neck, holding him in place and allowing his kisses to move deeper into the flesh.

It was his turn to bite—nip at the skin—and Shinichi cried out, moaning as Kaito marked the already sensitive flesh. He lapped at it with his tongue, but dragged his hand down from his neck to a more sensitive area.

Stage two was running through Kaito’s mind, and he was about ready to throw all his cards on the table for his detective. He wanted to make him feel so, so good. And he couldn’t disappoint a clear asking for pleasure.

He grabbed onto one of Shinichi’s nipples, gentle at first, twisting and turning his fingers around the nub while his other hand moved to lightly tousle the detective’s hair. He moved his mouth further down, closer to where his shoulder blades were and licked long strip along each one. Tasting the sweat and glistening pale skin that he saw every night but never really worshipped. Not like this, at least.

Shinichi was almost shaking, shivering constantly with each twist of Kaito’s hands and mouth, but it wasn’t over yet. Kaito had his nail flick over the nipple and scrape roughly which issued a muffled cry from the detective as his back arched against the scrape of teeth similarly planned by the sly magician.

Shinichi shook wildly from the simple, but planned, overstimulation, and Kaito was back to gently kissing against his back, and running his hands down the sides of his body.

Suddenly he pressed closer, and Shinichi gasped unabashed—too caught up in his own pleasure to care—as Kaito looped both arms around him and hugged him close. Fitting both their bodies together like a perfect fit, something Kaito always loved to imagine... lest he imagine them being even closer.

Both hands aimed to roam across the detective’s torso, and he turned to nip at the exposed ear that was now flushed scarlet red.

His detective was panting heavily now, inserting short breaths and moans every so often, and as Kaito hands wandered even further down he realized—much to his sudden nose bleed—that Shinichi wasn’t wearing anything.

As in, he was in the nude. Naked. Didn’t have clothes on.

God Kaito wished he’d realized that sooner, because then maybe he would have also realized where his detective’s hand had disappeared to.

He bit his lip.

His hand moved on its own accord to the feeling of rustling sheets and a hand wrapped around his...

Kaito almost moaned from the very thought of it alone, but continued down and grabbed onto the hand that was currently making its ministrations.

“K—Kaito!” Shinichi gasped, and his hand went deadly still. For a second all that could be heard was the detective’s panting, up until his shoulders slumped in shame.

Kaito would be having none of that tonight.

“I’m more affronted that you didn’t ask me to join in,” he said, whispering into his ear and loving each startled shiver he received.

Kaito moved his hand to give the detective’s flushed member a rough tug and listened happily as Shinichi gasped in pleasure. “If you’ll let me, I can make sure you do a lot more than gasp in pleasure tonight, _Shi-ni-chi_.”

Shinichi only nodded his head and Kaito took his time to adjust his grip on the detective’s member, lightly tugging up and down, while scraping his nails gently against the head every now and then.

His own boxers felt tight, but he would wait it out, just for the time being.

Somehow that only turned him on more.

“I’ll have you screaming my name tonight, ‘Nichi. I’ll make sure you’ll never need anyone else.” His grip grew stronger around his detective’s hardening member and he felt more than heard Shinichi gasp.

“I don’t... w—ah want anyone else Kaito, only... you.” He was panting hard and Kaito smirked, interpreting the words as his go ahead.

In one fluid movement he pushed Shinichi down flat against the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and adding his second hand to his detective’s aching member.

Both hands went up and down in unison and started at a fast pace. Kaito watched as his detective gripped the sheets beside him, throwing his head back and opening his mouth for a silent moan.

Kaito removed his hands.

There was a moment of panting, but not before long, blue azure eyes met his and he smirked painstakingly smug at the detective in front of him. Shinichi bit his lip and frowned, but Kaito only dropped his elbows onto Shinichi’s thighs, holding his head with his hands.

The detective remained silent. Kaito fluttered his lashes.

“Nice weather we had out here today, wouldn’t you agree?”

Shinichi groaned, slumping his hands against the sheets.

“Why are you like this?” he asked, though it was a fruitless attempt as Kaito’s grin only widened.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me what you want?” He smiled, all innocence and seemingly without a care in the world.

Shinichi rested a hand on his nose, and closed his eyes as a sigh threatened to escape him.

“Be vocal detective, or I assure you these hands won’t be going anywhere near your gorgeous and flushed cock anytime soon.” As if to demonstrate he did a jerking motion in the air with said hand, as he nonchalantly rested his head on his other hand. Elbow digging into Shinichi’s left thigh.

Shinichi flushed bright red.

“You’re shameless.”

The thief grinned.

“Comes with the confidence~” Kaito lifted his elbow off of the detective and straightened, yawning and licking his palms, saliva dripping down each finger.

The detective visibly swallowed.

“Now what was it that you wanted, _Shinichi?_ ”

The detective glared at him, but Kaito wouldn’t let up. He raised an eyebrow in askance.

Shinichi groaned.

“Touch me.”

“I’m sorry I can’t hear—”

“ _Wrap your nimble hands around my cock or so help me god, you damn thief_.”

Kaito smirked at the flustered detective below him and leaned down to give him a kiss on his nose. (He was too cute~).

“For that, I’ll do you something better.”

Shinichi’s eyes followed him curiously as Kaito bent down... and swallowed his cock whole.

Bottoming out in one fluid motion. Shinichi screamed.

Kaito brought his head back up and eyed the detective, hand leisurely rubbing around his member. He leaned in closer as he chuckled, “Told you I’d make you scream,” he grinned, “No gag reflex~”

Shinichi’s eyes widened when he bent down again, but immediately melted once the magician wrapped himself around him again.

Kaito worked the member inside of him with every bit tongue he’d previously used kissing much less _intimate_ areas. Though none could compare, the detective’s cock reached far back into his throat and he’d almost hesitated in trying to fit it into his mouth the first time.

He couldn’t help but imagine riding that...

His eyes opened to find glowing azure watching his every move. And boy were those eyes asking for a show.

Thankfully, in the magician’s case, he knew just how to put on a _really_ good show.

He bottomed out on the detective’s member and lightly bit his teeth around the base, dragging up just a little bit and watching for Shinichi’s reactions. His detective was gripping the sheets as though they were his lifeline and Kaito pressed his hips down harder with his hands.

He went back down and this time pushed his tongue flat up against the side of his member, slowly dragging up—testing what little control the detective had left.

In his effort to buck up, Kaito slid his thighs up further on the detective and moved a hand down to fondle his balls. His detective moaned louder and with each bob up and down he arched his back high up off the mattress.

Kaito could use this. Plus he’d been waiting to taste him all night.

He hooked his mouth back down and once the detective’s back came up, he grabbed behind him, effectively pulling him up and latching onto his mouth—bringing them both into a hungry kiss. He continued jerking him with one hand but kept the other supporting his back.

Seems his detective was just as hungry, because he licked eagerly into Kaito’s mouth and Kaito let him dominate. Giving him a lazy control over the matter only to have it snatched from him when Kaito pulled away and pushed him lightly back down with one hand.

He was grinning, endlessly, and especially when he pressed both his hands over one another to flatten on the detective’s chest.

“Are you ready?” he whispered, and Shinichi had little time to ponder CPR before Kaito grinded down onto him and had him almost seeing stars.

The weight on his chest was perfect, and all he could do was watch as Kaito’s flexible body stretched down onto him, pressing into him—barely letting him meet his thrusts with the weight of his legs still on his thighs.

He leaned down to kiss him, and Kaito accepted it hungrily, showing all the power he’d regretted to show earlier and Shinichi let out an unintentional moan. Long and loud, and straight into Kaito’s mouth, the magician grinned wider.

Shinichi broke apart panting.

“If you’re gonna be like this everytime during sex, then I might have to in—invest in a blindfold so I don’t have to see that stupid grin always plastered on your face.”

“Ooh kinky detective, I like it,” he grinded down especially hard and Shinichi grunted. “But I’m more caught on the part about this being sex, because if you want real sex I can give it to you right here, right now.”

Shinichi looked expectant and his grin widened. “All you have to do is say please~”

“Didn’t we already do this?” Shinichi glared (at least he was still moving).

“Ah, ah, different context, different magic word~” Kaito pressed down hard again and the detective felt his head twitch to the side.

“Please oh, _please_ Kaito, fuck me like the brilliant detective I am!” Shinichi startled for a second and glared at the thief, who only grinned cheekily when the detective punched him in the shoulder.

Shinichi mumbled something under his breath (most likely cursing the thief), and then turned large azure orbs on the magician.

“Please oh, please Kaito, fuck me like you know I’m the only rival you’ll ever need.”

Kaito stopped, speechless, because whereas he’d just mocked him, Kudou Shinichi made every word sound like the sexiest, most pornographic line he’d ever heard, and his brain needed a moment to catch up to the smirk now plastered on the detective’s beautiful face.

“God you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, how the hell are you this sexy.” He took a moment to lean down and kiss the detective. Warm and gentle, and just long enough to listen to the other’s pulse, and feel his eyelashes flicker across his cheekbones.

He was so death defyingly perfect that Kaito was having trouble holding himself together at this point.

When he pulled back, it was with a bottle of lube now magicked into his hands, and Shinichi eyeing him with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, I never thought my first time would be with a idiot like you, but I guess you gotta start somewhere.”

Kaito growled, but a smile adorned his face.

“Your _everytime_ will be with an idiot like me, so you better get used to me rocking you, _detective_.”

Shinichi accepted his challenging smirk with a smirk of his own.

“I could say the same to you too, _thief_.”

Kaito kissed him on the nose again then bent back down to part Shinichi’s thighs, exposing everything to the magician’s hungry eyes.

“What say we experiment a little bit, huh Shin-chan?”

Shinichi was about to protest, but suddenly the magician had his legs lifted up farther into the air, and slyly snuck a pillow underneath them. He was comfortable to say the least, but also unbearably hot because Kaito was just staring.

“Kaito, what are you— _ah!_ ”

The magician circled the rim with his finger experimentally, then grinned down at him.

“I’ve always wanted to do this, ‘Nichi,” his eyes went back to what was between Shinichi’s parted legs and the detective’s blush returned full force, “let me know if it feels good, kay?”

And suddenly Shinichi had his head thrown back so hard, he felt the headboard slam against the wall. He cried out a wordless gasp, but came to his senses once he realized just what the thief was doing.

“K—Kaito that’s n— _ah_ not sa— _ah_ —nitary,” his toes curled even as he said it because damn the thief’s tongue was long. Though it wasn’t even—

Oh, ah... um, never mind.

Seems he uh, could— _ah_ do that... fuck.

His legs wrapped themselves around the thief’s body and gripped, because he was in so deep, swirling and tasting, and shit he had a talented tongue. Shinichi was going to have fun trying to outdo _that_ in the future.

His hand moved down to grip his achingly hard length but Kaito pulled out instead and he was at a loss. His legs loosened their hold from around him, and Kaito stood tall on his knees, making a show of licking his lips. Shinichi panted, and tried for a glare.

“That was unsanitary and you know it.”

“Hm, maybe,” he brought a finger into his mouth and brought it out with a pop, “but I have Lady Luck on my side, so I don’t get sick. Basically that means you can expect to see more of that in the not so distant future.”

He grinned and leaned down to give the rim one last lick, and that was definitely meant as a tease—Shinichi kicked him—but the thief only laughed. “Plus you taste like candy Shin-chan~!”

He kicked him again.

“Fingers, in my ass, _now_.”

“Yes, sir~”

He added a generous amount of lube to his saliva coated fingers and teasingly circled the detective’s entrance. Another kick had him actually pushing in—two fingers this time, since his tongue had done most of the work (he could touch his nose, what could he say?)—and with three knuckles in deep on each finger, he waited for the detective’s contractions to relax before he started scissoring and pulling out again.

Starting at a slow pace, he pushed in again and out again, waiting and watching the detective’s face for any reactions of discomfort—so far, so good. He pushed in faster, and Shinichi threw his head to the side, Kaito smirked. His eyes were closed but his breathing was loud, his moaning was loud, everything was loud and the detective was finally starting to let go, so it seemed.

Kaito added a third finger and poured some more lube over the digits, just as he pushed in slowly to the hilt of his knuckles. Shinichi inhaled sharply, and Kaito froze.

“The—There Kaito, that’s my...” Kaito’s smirk returned and he retracted his fingers just as slowly as he’d pushed them in.

Not before thrusting them back in directed straight at that spot.

Shinichi screamed his name, and Kaito’s member ached. His other hand went and freed himself from his boxers—now covered with a generous amount of precum (inside and out)—quick to start tugging lightly to get any sort of stimulation.

He couldn’t hold back any longer, he needed his detective and he needed him now. Shinichi looked about the same, if his pleading eyes were anything to go by.

His hands were so far clenched into he sheets, and his cock stood tall and proud, lightly knocking against his stomach with each forceful thrust Kaito gave in with his fingers.

He took his fingers out and felt Shinichi’s whine shake his whole body. He was overstimulated, that much was for sure, and yet he still wanted more. Kaito could tell he was going to have fun with this in the morning.

But for now he lined himself up, watching as his own smooth cock fell slick with lube and precum, and waited patiently for Shinichi to give him the go ahead.

The detective nodded his head so fast, Kaito swore he got a little dizzy afterwards.

He grabbed hold of Shinichi’s thighs, and lifted them up as he slowly pushed in. Shinichi’s mouth gradually opened in a soundless moan and it was only until Kaito was about halfway in that he actually moaned, long and unabashed. Shinichi’s legs progressively tightened along his back as he continued to push in, slowly but surely until he had a whole lot of inches stretching to the hilt inside his detective.

He could see where they were entwined and Kaito was almost scared to move, scared he’d accidentally break him. But screw that thought, Shinichi looked like he was having the time of his life. Kaito had to admit he’d been scared at the first painful wince but with his head thrown back like that and the smirk adorning his face. God, Kaito couldn’t get enough.

“ _Move_.” And he didn’t need the detective to tell him twice.

Kaito started at a slow pace and was glad for it when he heard Shinichi grunt a little bit. He was definitely feeling the stretch now, but seemed less than taken aback. Kaito smirked.

It wasn’t long before he sped up, his detective was edging him on after all. With each twist and turn and “faster” and “more Kaito!” The detective was almost the one in control here, and Kaito loved it.

He pushed in deep and both of them moaned in unison at the closeness. He’d been hitting that spot inside his detective all night, but nothing felt quite right like this. Both of them entwined together in what seemed to be an endless dance.

They panted, they cried out, they could both smell the musk and sweat filling the air—the smell of both their bodies colliding thrust after thrust... They were both losing it.

Shinichi had his legs strangling Kaito’s back, and he was quick to lift the detective up to kiss him, nice and warm, until he couldn’t hold on any longer and the detective fell back down. But that was nothing Kaito couldn’t follow, and so he went down with him and towered over Shinichi’s body, as they breathed the same air, and stole oxygen from each other in a messy, but amazing kissed.

Kaito’s bangs falling in sweat filled heaps across Shinichi’s forehead as he stared into azure eyes—Shinichi into indigo—and they rocked together as Kaito continued to thrust into him.

“I—I’m close, Kaito...” Shinichi panted, breath ghosting into the magician’s neck and Kaito nodded his head.

“Me too.” He pressed forward, and Shinichi gasped, intoxicated.

He moved into Shinichi deeper, and faster, and harder, and everything the detective asked for because he loved the way he made him feel good.

He moved like that until they were both on their way to seeing stars.

Shinichi’s feet tightened unbearibly against Kaito’s back—definitely to leave bruises for the morning—but Kaito felt it just when he looked at all the marks he’d succeeded in leaving on the detective’s body— _in_ the detective’s body.

It brought him over the edge and if it hadn’t had been for Shinichi screaming his name, he undoubtably would have came first.

Shinichi clenched down on him like a sucking weight and he had no words to describe the feeling as the detective’s muscles clenched against him. He gladly came with a hilt deep thrust, and startled slightly when his own stomach dripped with something both familiar and unfamiliar. He looked down into his detective’s eyes and easily met his panting smirk, all with a lazy smile of his own.

“You just came on me, detective,” he accused, and the detective brought his head down to bite at Kaito’s bottom lip teasingly.

“And you just came _in_ me, so I think we’re even, thief.”

Said thief only grinned as he pulled out slowly, watching as both their bodies shivered with overstimulation and loved it when his detective’s eyebrows twitched higher.

He dropped down beside the detective in a puff of covers and pillows, both of them just panting to get some well needed oxygen (these activities were definitely more taxing than the average heist) and then Kaito suddenly started laughing.

Breathlessly and stupidly but it was laughter nonetheless.

Curiosity had the detective raising an eyebrow at the strange magician, but he only shook his head airily.

“So much for _just a kiss_ , am I right Nichi?”

He laughed even harden when Shinichi kicked him to the floor. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn’t even supposed to be dialogue but my brain has other ideas. Plus a thousand words until it even gets past the kissing. 
> 
> Also I wrote this literally tonight instead of working on moondance because I don’t want to deal with that monster right now :]
> 
> Comments and the like are always appreciated~~ :D


End file.
